


War and Peace

by captainafroelf



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Lives Matter, mentions of police brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/pseuds/captainafroelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nubia's been wondering what peace and justice could mean in a time where people are breaking windows just to be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War and Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeymagee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/gifts).



> An alternate title for this fic was 'Kendra Uses Fanfiction to Cope With The Fact That People Think Racism is Over'. Rutina Wesley as Nubia would snatch my life from my body. I'd kill a man.  
> If this is ooc or Bad Writing in any way, I apologize for being a mess.

War was always associated with anger, with fire, with _destruction_. Nubia, with her sword from Ares himself, was seen that way as well. Her twin sister brought peace and justice, in her own way. She was adored by all who saw her. Everyone loved Diana.

But when everyone is busy giving love to Diana, what would be left for Nubia? What is redeemable about the student of war? Proud as she was, and having long since abandoned Ares, she wasn’t too proud to admit that she thought about this often and it left her feeling rather isolated.

That is, until America started burning. 

Riot after riot, protest after protest. This was the kind of anger that sparked wars. The passion that took down world leaders. She saw people with skin dark as hers, with the same fire in their eyes, running through their streets with signs. They stomped on police cars. Removed from their context, those images certainly looked warlike. But Nubia also saw that which wasn't reported. She saw families holding hands. She saw them hugging. They shielded each other from miniature armies and rubber bullets, they preached love and justice the way Diana did, and yet they never lost that familiar fire. Wasn’t this supposed to be war? Wasn’t this supposed to be destruction?

After some thought, Nubia realized that there were different kinds of warfare. There were different reasons to fight. The road to peace didn’t always look peaceful. Anger made people human. Fire cleanses and fire sends up smoke signals. The broken windows were a cry for help from a people who saw themselves receding back to the days of routine lynchings and a hundred Emmett Tills. The riots were just as valid as the hugs.

There were news reporters telling the rioters that they were in the wrong, injecting their own self-appointed moral superiority into situations they couldn’t possibly have understood. Nubia couldn’t take it anymore. 

She stepped in front of the line of police. Not in disguise, not covered. These people needed Wonder Woman,  _ their _ Wonder Woman. 

The police cowered and she held her head high, not moving an inch. “Not a single cannister of your gas will touch these people as long as I am standing here.”

“You’re not Wonder Woman!” shouted one officer who clearly saw nothing but the darkness of her skin.

She scowled. “Not to you, perhaps.” she replied. “But I don’t believe my sister would mind me ensuring that these people's’ voices are heard.”

A group of young girls with brown skin in all tones, ran up to the front to see her. Some of them were holding multiple bottles of milk in their hands, they’d been to a few protests before. They looked at Nubia wide-eyed, the way children usually looked at Diana. They saw a leader, a sister in arms. Although Nubia had been removed from the traumas and experiences of being a dark-skinned human, she saw their fury and their pain. They were children and they’d seen as much as soldiers.

She smiled, took their hands, and joined the chants.

“No  _ justice _ , no  _ peace _ !”


End file.
